tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pacman the great
Welcome Hello Pacman the great, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:38217#30|The Firmament IX page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 02:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Pac, I can't talk on chat for now, so head here to talk w/ me about the RP... or anything, for that matter. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Be quick about it! High King Dragonborn (talk) 17:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) TTW2 Of course. I will probably get around to making it once Half-Gods ends, but that RP is supposed to be a long running RP so it will still be active for a long time. As for a clean slate, I don't particularly feel like throwing away all the character development I had for my characters. When I make TTW2, I will be implementing a lot of new features that I thought of since I ended the RP. They will make the RP play a lot more like a Crusader Kings II game, since I will make the courtiers be essential to managing your nation. I will also change things to better fit this new playstyle. So larger nations will have a much tougher time managing their territories, that should balance things out and stop the fast expanders from expanding at a ridiculous rate. *cough* Morrowind nations *cough*. 23:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :I opened up a thread for discussing the revival of the TTW RP. Here is a link. 18:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "The Fallen" Revival I was skimming through the rps of the last year and I saw this rp. I read through part one and part two and I was interested in it. Do you think we should get Moon and Key and try to revive it? I'm not sure if you are still active, but maybe you are. So I'm just going to ask. :) CrispyCurtain (talk) 14:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Tamriel Total War Sure, just send my your email and I will send it to you. 17:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Aldmeris RP Hey Pac, my Aldmeris RP is up. Here is the link. It might be a good change of pace for you from TTW. 22:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in the chat right now. You can come on there to talk. 19:20, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Its too convenient that he'd fine a letter addressed to his parents, which would have died long ago, spilling all the cult's secrets. 15:57, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sancarelle Aldmeris Well that isn't their belief. Sure they think Orgnum is more important than the other gods, but they believe that the throne of Aldmeris should belong to an Aedra, not an Aldmer. Because they are a cult to Orgnum that means they want him as King. They probably did know about the Raboth, but a letter with incriminating evidence would mean the cult was being stupid. It would be too easy for the Aran and his followers if the cult was being stupid enough to leave damning evidence for someone to find. 16:47, July 6, 2016 (UTC) TTW Not that it is any of my business anymore, but if Sunny is expanding into her 3rd region then the Empire should be expanding into its 4th. It is supposed to be the strongest nation there is and thus the final boss of the RP. 11:58, July 19, 2016 (UTC)